


sleepover time!

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, izumi feels lonely sometimes but!!, set after act 2!, this is a happy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: There aren't very many chances for that when you're a busy director, but Izumi misses having sleepovers, as childish as that is.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	sleepover time!

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after act 2--specifically, in the most recent JP server event, where they all go to Zahra. the rookies have joined and the setting is a big spoiler for a character’s background, so please beware if you’ve only read the story available on the ENG version!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

“Bye, Izumi! I’ll be sure to come to your next play, can’t wait to hang out again!”

“Bye, Kana!” Izumi waved back to her high school friend as she left the café.

Smiling as she walked to the train station home, she reminisced some more about her high school days. Today, she and Kana had caught up on life over some pastries, and halfway through the conversation turned back to some especially memorable sleepovers they’d had with their friend group. Staying up all night, making breakfast and getting ready together, boy talk--though for Izumi, it always ended up being raving over some actor or another--it was all typical high school girl stuff, but looking back, that kind of small happiness probably supported Izumi a lot, back then.

Kana had talked about some more recent sleepovers she had, too. She invited Izumi to join them for a Friday night out, but Izumi had declined, since she had a troupe to direct, not to mention the next training camp to prep for.

Izumi suppressed a sigh, and her happy mood dampened a bit. It was nice going out for coffee, and every once in a while she _did_ go out for a drink with her friends outside of the troupe. But hanging out overnight was always out of the question...

 _That’s no good!_ She thought to herself. _You’re living a perfectly fulfilling life! So what if you don’t get sleepovers! That’s so childish! You get to go to campsites and nice hotels together with your troupe, and you’re even going overseas next! Again!_

Childish as it was, she was already stuck on the thought. It didn’t help that in trying to talk herself out of disappointment, she ended up fixating not on the happy fact that she got to go on overnight trips with the boys all the time, but on the fact that it wasn’t _like a sleepover_ \--being the only woman, of course she always had her own room, and someone usually escorted her back before the night ended if they were all hanging out in one space.

 _Maybe when the troupe is less busy, I can take a break and have a sleepover,_ Izumi thought wistfully. Still, she was skeptical it would happen, not with the amount of responsibility she usually held. 

Straightening her back and fixing her bag strap, she stepped onto the train back home. _Whatever, it’s fine. I’ll forget about it soon enough! There’s plenty of not-sleepover fun to be had._ _After paperwork. And reservations._ _And theater!_ As positive as ever, she refocused her thoughts to her work and passion, with a dash of longing still in the back of her mind.




Izumi looked fondly at the quieting scene before her. It was the troupe’s last night in Zahra, and they had all moved to Citron’s lavish bedchambers to party a little after the banquet. Kazunari had given his executive opinion for a group sleepover early on and Citron had assented, since everyone’s individual chambers were all the way on the other side of the royal palace, and the bedroom could probably fit a troupe and a half with room to spare.

Some of the boys was already asleep, strewn about the room on some couches and Citron’s extra bed. Guy and Tasuku had left the chambers to grab some extra blankets and sleeping mats, though with the amount of pillows and cushions it seemed they didn’t need to go through the extra trouble. Everyone else awake was sitting at Citron’s personal dining table, the minors (plus Itaru and Citron) playing an intense game of cards at one end and the adults talking over their last bottle of Zahran wine on the other.

“Should I walk you back to your room now, Director?” Omi smiled at Izumi, who had dropped out of Tsumugi and Sakyo’s heated discussion on French pantomimes and was evidently sleepy by her slow gaze and lack of noise.

“Mm…” Izumi hesitated. Stifling a yawn, she said, “No, I can stay up a little longer.” _Plus, it just feels so sad going back alone._

“What feels so sad?”

Blinking, Izumi looked up at Omi, who now looked a little concerned. Did she mumble that out loud? She made a mental note to herself that sleepiness and a glass of wine made for loose lips, and to watch it. “Oh, uh, nothing. I just thought, you know, since everyone is having a sleepover here, and I have to…” She trailed off, smiling weakly. “But it’s fine. I’ll stay up for a little longer and then you can walk me back.”

Azuma, who had been surveying the table quietly after putting a crying Homare to bed, spoke up. “Why don’t you join us, then? It’d be unfair for only you to spend the end of your trip here feeling a little lonely, wouldn’t it?” Tilting his head towards Sakyo, he added with a soft smile, “Mr. Propriety over there would probably be against it, but he’s only one. I think you’re fine here.”

Izumi widened her eyes and whispered, “A sleepover…” under her breath. She nodded, and with grin creeping onto her face, said, “I’d like that...I’ll help set up the sleeping mats when Guy comes back, and I can help clean up in the morning!”

Omi chuckled at her sudden burst of energy. “That’s fine, but don’t overdo it. You oughta get a good rest before we head to the airport tomorrow. Is there anything you need from your room?”

Izumi shook her head firmly. “I can skip my routine for the night. Thank goodness Azami is asleep already. Let’s talk some more before bedtime! Azuma, Omi, what souvenirs did you guys buy from the markets? I got some Zahran spices that I was going to make some new curry variations with...”




Not long after, barring the boy-shaped lumps sleeping on the couches, everyone was at the table watching Sakyo argue fruitlessly against having Izumi sleep there for the night. Izumi herself had fallen fast asleep, head cradled in her arms.

“Wouldn’t you feel bad waking her up just to bring her all the way back to her own room?” Azuma said softly, gesturing at Izumi’s angelic sleeping face. “Not to mention, she seemed excited to have a sleepover. I’m sure she’d be disappointed to have to return to her room alone, after all.”

“Well, compared to how _improper_ it’d be for a woman her age to be sleeping in a room full of men--”

“Half of everyone here is underage,” Chikage pointed out casually. “Plus, she’s never once complained about us treating her badly, and it’s not going to start now; I think we’ve proven we alll do a good job of maintaining a proper relationship with the Director.”

Itaru choked on his soda. Putting his drink down and wiping his mouth, he muttered, “You are the _least qualified_ person to hear that from here, Senpai,” earning an elbow jab in return.

“Sakyo, it’s only for a night. If it really bothers you that much, we can sleep on opposite sides of the room?” Tsumugi suggested.

“Ohh, not just opposite sides! I have an extra room next to the closet!” Citron pointed at one of the walls, and sure enough, there was a intricately carved door that could only be missed if you mistook it for a piece of artwork.

“C’mon, old man. Les’ just drop it and go to sleep. It’s not that big a deal, is it? What’re you, her paranoid dad?” Banri smirked.

With a clear consensus against him, Sakyo reluctantly backed down, scowling. “Very well. But if she’s tired on the way home because she didn’t sleep in a proper bed or you guys wake her up--”

“So the Director’s sleeping here tonight? Perfect, some of the workers here insisted on getting us extra, so she has a mat.” Tasuku cut Sakyo off, appearing with an armful of sleeping mats. Guy and a few palace attendants were some steps behind him, carrying more. “Help us set ’em up.”

“On it! I call the spot next to balcony! Kyu-chan, wanna join me?” Taichi said, standing up from his seat and knocking some cards from their game of _Realms of Ultimate Darkness_ off the table.

“Ah, but I wanted to sleep next to Nii-chan!”

Everyone (excepting Azuma, who left the physical labor to Tasuku, and the sleeping Izumi) began taking mats from the attendants’ arms and lay them out about the room--cautious to be quiet for those who had already gone to bed, Omi and Tsumugi could be heard shushing the rowdy Autumn boys. Sakyo was grumbling under his breath, and after laying his own mattress down neatly near a wall, set up another one for Izumi a “safe” distance from the troupe, sharply reminding the boys to leave her be as she slept.

When he was done, he headed back to the table to transport Izumi; before he could get there, though, Guy was gently moving her onto his back. Though he was fully aware of Guy’s dependability, Sakyo still lingered for a moment to make sure Izumi was sound asleep. Right before he turned away to make sure everyone was in bed, Guy caught his eye and nodded, with a “Good night, Furuichi.”

“Ah, er. Good night, Guy.” He scratched his neck sheepishly and continued to his chaperonal duties of telling the boys to shut it and get to sleep.

“Lights out, now. We need some sleep before we head back to Japan tomorrow.”




Izumi woke up to a soft chorus of snoring and beautiful morning light filtering through glass windows. Her first thought was a drowsy, _How calming_ , before remembering where she was.

She sat up and gazed around the room at the sleeping boys, a smile on her face. A good old sleepover. Well, it was more like a class trip with the head count, but it was the same idea.

Grabbing her phone from her bag, which was placed conveniently next to her, Izumi checked the time. _Breakfast in a few hours, then last minute pack-up… Then after lunch, we head to the airport…_ Izumi ran through the day’s schedule quickly, then put her phone down and stretched. An incredible sense of relaxation hung in the air about her, and she thought, _Waking up with people around you really is the best._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! am a little worried izumi is ooc, but!! so long as she’s happy <3
> 
> (NONE OF THE INTERACTIONS IN HERE ARE INHERENTLY ROMANTIC OR ANYTHING BUT LIKE….besides me shipping izumi with everyone?? taichi/kumon and sakyo/guy…..ACCIDENTALLY MADE THEM SOUND REAL GOOD TO MYSELF WITH A COUPLE LINES….
> 
> speaking of rarepairs, couldn’t fit it in but i wanted to push my misumi/sakuya agenda in here and mention they were sleeping on citron’s gigantic bed together….also isn’t the thought of sakuya sleeping with the summer troupe kids so precious??? sakuya misumi yuki muku…. PRECIOUS…. MAYBE AZAMI TOO, but he might be embarrassed hsdfhsdkf)


End file.
